Time the Pernicious Blaireau
by LoveMeNumber4
Summary: Just as Marinette had finally gotten everything she has ever wanted, Time, that pernicious jerk, had to take it all away.
1. Chapter 1

Time the Pernicious Blaireau

In a little white loft house with a baby blue roof, atop a small but ever busy bakery in the romantic city of Paris, lives a normal teenage girl with a normal life. Well…almost normal. Marinette Dupain-Chang also just so happens to be the superhero Ladybug, who holds the power of creation in her hands.

Having been entrusted with this huge responsibility for almost two years now, some days it just doesn't seem real. One day she had no clue magic even existed, and the next she was using it to transform into a superhero to save Paris from a supervillain named Hawk Moth. How she even got chosen in the first place still makes her wonder, despite it being explained to her.

All she did was save an old man from being hit by a car, and he just so happened to be the protector of magical beings called Kawmis. Kawmis who have the ability to turn normal people into magical superheroes through their specific Miraculous stones. Anyone would have done the same. It was all circumstantial, yet Master Fu kept insisting it was fate. Fate that showed up in her room in the form of earrings each holding a Miraculous stone.

Now her normal, everyday life consists of her trying to pass school, working on her future as a fashionista, trying to work up the courage to talk to the boy she likes, being class president, and the odd aside of fighting for Paris, along with her trusty partner Chat Noir. The more she did the whole superhero gig, the more she realized it was almost like a side job. All they had to do was rescue and cleanse the people Hawk Moth changed into villains with a Miraculous of his own (they still aren't sure how he obtained it, or even who he is). What they do know for sure is that he seems to have an obsessive thirst for more Miraculous power; hers and Chat Noir's specifically.

And all for some unknown wish. Probably an evil one considering his reputation of using normal Parisian citizens to do his dirty work. Granted that is his Miraculous' ability, but it still seemed downright cowardly in her opinion.

Lately, for some unknown reason, Hawkmoth had been oddly inactive and today was no exception. Which to her and all of Paris's relief was a much-needed break. Now the blue eye, raven-haired, half Asian girl, could have time to work on another pressing matter that just won't leave her be: a new design for a dress.

If anyone knows Marinette, they know that once inspiration hits then nothing short of Hawk Moth striking up trouble again, can stop her until she gets it on paper and turns it into something real and wonderful. Thus, the new designer had immersed herself in her own world, sketching and coloring her new creation so she could bring it to life.

And inspiration had struck rather hard just an hour before. Funny how that can happen, where out of nowhere you can find it in the most unusual places. Earlier that afternoon, Marinette had been enjoying the bright blue sky and gentle warm breeze that tickled her face while taking a leisurely stroll down the narrow streets of Paris. She'd been on her way back home after a typical school day when she'd noticed all the colors that surrounded her. She'd known it was spring, of course, but it had just _hit _her at that moment and no matter where she turned her eyes she couldn't seem to avoid seeing a flower of some kind. Instead of the dull browns and grays that tended to be the only colors that painted the winter months, the change had metaphorically slammed into her.

Over the last couple of days, she hadn't had time to admire her surroundings between running late for school every morning, running home to work in the bakery, and daily patrols to make sure the city was safe. So the subtle changes to the city had been forgotten until now. Finally taking it all in, she was just awestruck. With all the plants sprouting in the corners of almost every shop, hanging from window seals, next to doorsteps, and practically spilling over window ledges, it just screamed new life, new warmth, and new hope.

One flower, in particular, had kept catching her eye: a bright, yellow tulip. As she'd stopped to observe one a little closer, she'd been intrigued by its round shape, multiple layers, and gentle curves that all seem to come together flawlessly. At that very instant, her imagination was ignited, brightening her eyes with wonder.

Forgetting the rest of her casual stroll, she'd fished out her phone and taken as many pictures as she could, for reference, before standing up and rushing home. All she'd wanted to do was to bring the image in her head to life - to make it real and tangible.

Marinette had ran home as fast as her legs could carry her and almost immediately found herself seated on her flowery pink, rolling chair, in her bright pink bedroom as she scooted up to her work desk, vigorously drawing her new design on her worn out sketch pad. She'd been so absorbed in her work, she hadn't noticed when her ladybug Kwami, Tikki, emerged from her round custom made purse.

By now Tikki was used to Marinette's obliviousness while creating a new design. So, paying her chosen no mind, she had decided a yummy, chocolate chip cookie would hit the spot.

Floating up and over Marinette's head to a pink and brown bed above, she searched for some of her favorite treat. She'd stashed some under her own little hidden bed on the headboard above Marinette's pillows. It hadn't taken her long to find what she'd been searching for, and she now could relax and slowly enjoy her treat while her chosen worked below. After finishing every last bit of her snack, Tikki decides to head back down to observe her chosen at work. She always loved watching her chosen create new things.

As she perches herself on top of Marinette's head, Tikki looks down in awe of what she could already tell would be another one of Marinette's wonderful creations. And, being the Kawmi of creation, she would know.

So involved in her sketch, the young designer hadn't noticed time passing her by. A sudden knock at the hatch door made her jump in surprise and caused her to fall out of her chair, landing hard on the wooden floor below. Thankfully Tiki managed to catch herself midair after being flung off of her spot on Marinette's head.

As Tikki shot back up to her little space above, Marinette called out to allow entrance to whoever was at her door.

While Marinette got up off the floor and rubbed her sore backside, she looked over to the hatch door and saw the top of her mother's short, bobbed hair emerging into her room. Upon reaching Marinette, she gave her daughter a warm and loving, yet mischievous smile. Then she held out an official and expensive looking letter and said, "I think you will want to look at this now."

Confused, yet curious, Marinette grabbed the letter from her mother's outstretched hand and examined it. Then her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. The sender was none other than the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste!

Observing the shocked look on her daughter's face, Marinette's mother, smiled in amusement and gave Marinette a quick hug before heading to go back down to finish working in the bakery. Right before she exited, she simply said, "I expect to hear every detail at dinner."

After a quick assurance that she would, her mother left Marinette staring at the letter in befuddlement. As she looked up, wide-eyed, at her Kwami, who was now by her side, the only thing Marinette managed to get past her lips was, "What am I looking at?"

Tikki giggled, not at all surprised at her chosen's response. "A letter from THE Gabriel Agreste. I can't believe you haven't even opened it!" said the Kwami who swirled in excitement.

Marinette hesitated. "I know, I know, but... but what if this is a rejection letter that he's sending me before I send anything in to him so he doesn't have to look at my awful work?! My dreams would be ruined! No designer would want to take me as their apprentice after being rejected by the top designer in the world. My life would be over!" Marinette gushed and dramatically plopped herself over her work desk in despair.

Rolling her eyes at Marinette's antics Tiki simply responded, "That's just silly. Why would he send a nice and official looking letter just to tell you that? Besides, remember the day when you fought Style Queen? Which also happened to be the day your wonderful hat was showcased at a fashion show. Gabriel Agreste himself came and complimented your work! So did THE Audrey Bourgeois - the strictest fashion critic that ever lived! Come on Marinette, think positive. It must be good news! Open it! Open it!" Tikki bobbed up and down, even more anxious to know what the letter contained.

"I guess you're right Tikki," Marinette said as she smiled sweetly up at the best and cutest Kwami anyone could ask for. Tikki just grinned back and gestured with her tiny hand for Marinette to open the letter. Taking a deep breath, she paused for just one more second before tearing open the top of the envelope with her pink polka-dotted letter opener. Trying not to shake, Marinette nervously pulled out the surprisingly heavy, off-white pages and began to read.

As she continued to read her eyes got bigger and bigger with each passing sentence. Was this really happening to her? Could she really be this lucky? There must be a mistake. Ladybug was the lucky one, not Marinette Dupain-Cheng the clumsy mess of a person who couldn't even talk to her crush. Yet, here she was, being offered an opportunity of a lifetime to intern with said crush's father and her favorite fashion designer of all time!

"Tikki there has to be a mistake! This can't be real. I must be dreaming. Pinch me to wake me up." Doing as told, Tiki floated up to Marinette's cheek and pinched hard.

"Ouch! Okay, definitely not a dream. Did you really have to pinch me so hard?" Marinette asked rubbing her sore cheek. She really hadn't expected her Kawmi to have such strength.

Tinker bell-like laughter echoed near her ears as Tikki circled around her head then landed in front of her bluebell eyes and responded, "Would you believe that you weren't dreaming if I hadn't? This is definitely not a dream. Gabriel, wants YOU to intern at his company! This is wonderful news! You have to respond right away and say yes!"

Looking warily back at Tikki, Marinette didn't know if she could just do that. "I... I... Can't! What if he realizes I'm not good enough and then I really do get banned from the fashion industry and instead of this letter the new one I get will be pink!" Tikki sighed and shook her tiny head at her chosen.

"Come on Marinette, if he didn't think you had any talent to do this, he wouldn't have asked you. You are the smartest and best designer I know. You can do this!" Touched by Tikki's words Marinette steeled herself.

"You're right, Tikki! How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you? Okay, I'll do it! I'll respond and send the letter right now!" Barely had the words escaped the young and recently empowered designer's mouth before she began to frantically search her room for the best quality paper and pen.

"Just don't forget to sign it!" Tikki teased while Marinette finally found what she was looking for and sat down to write her carefully constructed and professional answer. Or at least as professional an answer as a fifteen-year-old girl could write.

Page 4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriel Agreste didn't often smile, he'd always been sober-minded, even as a child, and tended to take everything seriously. His straightforward, no-nonsense attitude had a way of making everyone around him feel uncomfortable and they tried to avoid him as much as possible. But not Emilie. Right from the first day they had met at The École Supérieure Des Arts Et Techniques De La Mode, or ESMOD University, she planted herself in his heart. Like a rainbow that shined in a world of boring gray.

Both had applied to and been accepted at one of (if not _the_) most elite Universities of Fashion. They were determined to fulfill their dreams and make it big; him for fashion design and her for modeling. He had just finished his latest project and was in desperate need to find a model to showcase his work, after the last one stormed out on him right before finals. Then Emilie walked in, with her captivating green eyes, blond hair, and smooth, ivory skin. She'd been perfect- like she'd been made for his design. She thought so too, because as soon as she had laid eyes on his latest creation, she walked straight up to him and demanded that she be the one honored to take it down the catwalk.

From then on, they'd been inseparable; always working together on one thing or another. She was the wonderful contrast to his personality; so cheerful, talkative, funny, and kind. She had captivated him in a way no one else had or ever been able to and he'd known that his heart would be hers forever. It had been a miracle that she'd felt the same and the rest was history.

They'd gotten married, advanced in their careers, had Adrien, and everything had been just as it should be. A typical happy family.

Until that fateful day when everything had fallen apart. The day when he'd found out that superheroes and magic are real and deadly. It had taken away his world, his Emilie. The one and only bright and shining light in his world was now stuffed out and he was once again living in a world of gray.

But now after two long and agonizing years of scheming, waiting, and hoping, he was about to get everything back. And in one of those rare moments, he was smiling. Smiling down to the streets below where a fifteen-year-old, pig-tailed, raven-haired girl paced back and forth nervously before she'd dropped off a letter he was anxious to receive. Apparently bypassing the postal service, fearing it may be lost in transit if he had to guess.

He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. It all made sense. It just had to be her; Ladybug. It couldn't be anyone else. His smile faded to a frown of annoyance when he realized that it took that bratty girl, Ms. Lia Rossi, to essentially point it out to him.

It had been about a week ago when Ms. Rossi had come for her normal 'study date' with Adrien and was sitting in his office to go over the latest intel she had gathered about what was going on in Francoise Dupont High School, where he believed both Chat Noir and Ladybug attended school.

Amidst her incessant rambling about her anger at practically everyone that defied her, she was most obsessive over her grudge with Ladybug and Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug for calling her out on a harmless, insignificant lie' right in front of Adrien; Ms. Dupain-Cheng for always hanging onto Adrian and being so 'fake, goody-two-shoes' just like Ladybug was.

That was when he remembered; the book: The day he first Akumitized Ms. Rossi was the day the Miraculous spellbook had gone missing. Ms. Dupain-Cheng had come over to return the book that she apparently borrowed from Adrien, who had originally stolen it from him. She'd asked him, what at the time seemed like a simple, curious question, about the Legendary Superheroes in the book and where he'd gotten it. Before, when she'd spoken about the book and Adrien, she'd hardly stopped talking, nervously stuttering. However, as soon as she'd asked about the book's origins, her deminer changed into confident and straight forward, as if the answer held some sort of great importance to her.

Why would a teenage girl think a book, that she couldn't even read, was important? That was when it had come to him. She was a student at Francoise Dupont High School, which Ladybug was also rumored to be attending, and she had never been Akumatized, despite his best efforts to. Not to mention, according to Ms. Rossi, Ms. Dupain-Cheng was always running off when there was an Akuma attack due to her supposed cowardice. That was unless she had to take charge to 'show off her status of class president and order people around to safety', at which point she didn't seem cowardly at all.

Ms. Dupain-Cheng also accurately fit the description of Ladybug in both appearance and, according to Adrien, leadership capabilities. Not to mention the girl's creative and somewhat ingenious ideas and designs. If he put all that together, Ms. Dupain-Cheng was the best candidate for being Ladybug.

However, he had to be completely sure before he did anything drastic. Despite what everyone thought, he did care. If his suspicions proved correct, what he was about to do could irreparably harm the young impressionable teen. It was one thing to take away a simple item then restore everything back to the way it was before trying to obtain it, and another thing to mess with and abuse the heart of a young and naïve girl. Also knowing the girl personally caused him much more guilt over this then a nameless, faceless person.

If he was honest with himself, he really liked this, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was smart, innovative, creative, and one day could even surpass himself in the fashion industry. However, those were the traits that made Ladybug so annoyingly difficult to win against.

If she was indeed Ladybug, then she stood between him and his happiness. If it came down to it, he would remove her, by any means possible. He would do anything to bring Emilie back. So, despite his inhibitions, he would move forward with this new plan and like always follow what his motto has been and will ever be, the end justifies the means.

The next day with a spring in her step, and actually arriving to school on time, Marinette found herself humming, ecstatic that her dream of being a famous fashion designer was finally beginning. She was so busy humming she didn't hear the voice calling to her from behind until that voice was talking right in her ear.

Surprised, Marinette jumped, what she felt was ten feet in the air and tripped on her way down, falling flat on her butt on the hard-concrete steps of the school.

Laughing, Adrien offered his hand to his clumsy friend. Accepting his hand, she quickly stood up. While she stepped back, she looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"You thanks...I mean thanks to you. I mean thank you!" Marinette once again became a stuttering mess right in front of her crush after another one of her horribly embarrassing moments of her everyday life_. _And here she thought she was finally getting over the stuttering_. Would this cycle never end?_

Used to her stuttering, though he still had no idea why she did so around him, Adrian responded, "You're welcome. What's got you humming so happily today?"

"I.. um.. letter... father... designer..." _Really was it that hard to talk? Come on get it together!_

Coming over just in the nick of time to save her from further embarrassment was Alya, her best friend, and lifesaver. "Haven't you heard from your father Adrien? He chose Marinette to intern for him. Isn't that completely awesome! It's like a dream come true. Right, Marinette?" Nodding her head enthusiastically to the affirmative Marinette couldn't help grinning like a fool. She had an intern with Gabriel Agreste!

"Really? That's great Marinette! I haven't heard anything from my father, but I know he only chooses those he thinks are talented and have great potential. And I have to agree with him." Placing his hand on her shoulder, Adrien smiled sweetly down at her.

Seeing Nino coming up to the school, Adrien walked towards him and waved a quick goodbye with a parting, "I guess I'll be seeing you around more Marinette, since my father mainly works at home."

Almost melting into the pavement, all the dark-haired girl could think about was,_ He thinks I'm talented and believes in me! He is so handsome and kind. He touched my shoulder. I can't believe he touched my shoulder and looked at me so sweetly! Can someone die of happiness?_

Being shook out of her manic musings by Alya, Marinette finally rose out of the ground and followed her bestie, who at this point was basically dragging Marinette to the classroom for first period, all the while exclaiming for probably the billionth time since they met, "Girl you've got to get a grip and learn to talk to that boy!"

It was a week later since she had sent in her approval letter, and there was still no response from Gabriel Agreste. Wearing out the carpet in her room, Marinette paced while venting out her concerns to Tiki.

"What if he changed his mind? What if he thought this whole idea was a mistake? It shouldn't be taking this long for a response, right?" The raven-haired girl questioned with near tears in her eyes.

Tikki comfortingly patted her young chosen's head, "I'm sure he is just busy or maybe he is still getting everything set up for you. Which I know must take time."

Straining a smile, Marinette agreed. "You're right. I just hate waiting. I think I need some fresh air and a stroll around town as Ladybug." Before waiting for a response, Marinette cried out, "Tikki spots on!" As soon as she transformed, Ladybug jumped out of her balcony and into the Parisian night sky.

Adrian was having a bad day, and not just one of those typical forgot to do his homework type of days. He would have welcomed that with open arms, because that would mean it would be a school day. But no, it was Sunday and he was in major need of a distraction, something to get his mind off the ache in his chest.

His father was no help, barricading himself in his study for work. He tried to practice the piano but that just made things worse by bringing up bittersweet memories he would rather forget. He was sick of playing video games and he didn't want to risk watching a movie that brought about feelings he was trying to avoid. He contemplated contacting his friends, but he didn't want to disturb them, especially on this particular day.

What made matters worse was that he couldn't go out in broad daylight as Chat Noir anymore. Going around Paris as Chat during the day used to be no big deal, and you would think over the last two years the Parisian citizens would get used to Superheroes being around and leave them alone, but the exact opposite occurred. Chat or Ladybug could hardly step one foot outside without being mobbed by their adoring fans, unless there was an akuma attack. Even then there were some hard-core fans that stuck around.

Adrian didn't mind it, he was used to such things. What he did mind, was being cooped up, so going around as Chat was a freedom that he craved more than anything else. However, Plagg had to put his foot down when some crazed fans attempted to steal whatever they could find on Chat's person, as mementos, including his precious Camembert. So, after that night runs became the norm.

Luckily night was almost upon them, and sick of Adrian's moping, Plagg reluctantly agreed to let Adrian transform a little earlier than normal. No sooner had Plagg given his consent, when Adrian yelled "claws out", and was jumping out his window before Plagg even had the chance to finish his Camembert.

Arriving at the Eiffel Tower, exhausted from his run, and still feeling no better than before, Chat landed at the top and headed for his normal seat to see if the view would provide more comfort then his run had. Going to his spot on auto pilot, his head still full of unwanted thoughts, he didn't even notice his place was already taken by Ladybug until he heard her call out.

"Hey, Chat! What brings you here tonight? There wasn't a meeting planned. Did something get my Kitty's fur ruffled?" Ladybug joked, but then upon seeing him her beautiful smile dropped. He must look worse than he thought.

Gesturing him to sit beside her, he complied. After sitting for a while in silence finally, Ladybug broke the silence and asked the one question he didn't want to answer. "What's wrong? You don't have to answer, but I want to help you if I can".

Despite her assurance that he didn't have to answer, he knew he had to. Her big gentle eyes begged him to let her in and let her help. Swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a deep breath he finally forced himself to say the things he had been keeping bottled up all day.

"As you know it's Mother's Day today, and it is just a blaring reminder that she isn't here anymore. Everyone takes Mother's Day so lightly like it's not important, but they don't realize how lucky they are to have a mother in their life. I just miss her so much, and my father refuses to talk about her or do anything to remember her by." With tears now streaming down his cheeks, Chat curled into himself and hid his face.

Luckily, Ladybug didn't say anything back, just grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on the top of his knuckles while he cried, giving him time to compose himself. After the last tear had been shed and Chat emerged from his self-preserving shell, he wiped his face on his sleeves and looked up at Ladybug's round, sad eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, My Lady. This is my problem, not yours. I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad you are. I think I just needed someone to talk to. You really are helping me just by being here." Picking up their hands he kissed the back of her knuckles and looked into her beautiful bluebell eyes and noticed the pink in her cheeks. In that moment, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her.

Then he remembered her many rejections to his confession. She had someone else in her heart. He knew he must be patient and wait for the right moment but everything inside of him wanted to reveal to her who he is. No more lies, no more mask to hide behind, and nothing else standing in their way. Even if they never could be together romantically, he just needed someone, anyone, that knew him completely and accepted him just as he is.

He had had enough. He couldn't lie anymore. He couldn't wait because he feared if he did, they would never know who each other really is and she would just disappear from his life like his mother. He could already tell with all the responsibilities she took on that it was weighing her down and she was drawing further and further away from him.

She was trying to protect him from something that may never happen. She wouldn't rely on him and share the burden. She didn't seem to trust that he would never allow Hawkmoth to know who he is or any other Miraculous holders. She also refused to believe that all this pressure could one day build up to where she became Akumatized if she didn't share the responsibility. He was her partner for heaven sakes. Why couldn't she just rely on him for once? Why couldn't he know who she is?

Why would his Miraculous be taken away if they know who each other was? It didn't make sense. He was trusted with a Miraculous as well. He was the Yin to her Yang. He was told by Master Fu that after all these years he finally found a Chat Noir that was worthy, and it was him. He was sick of feeling pushed away and left alone. He was sick of being held at arm's length. He was just done.

So, without thinking or consulting his Kwami first, he called off his powers and exclaimed, "Claws in". A desperate "No!" was shouting out of his partner's mouth as he transformed back into Adrien Agreste.

Taking a shocked look at him, Ladybug bolted to her feet stammering, "A-A-Adrien?"

If Adrian wasn't famous, he would have been able to guess that Ladybug knew him in real life, but at this moment he assumed that she was just shocked that Adrien Agreste, the famous supermodel, was also the famous superhero Chat Noir. He also assumed that she would just take it as a surprise and then yell at him for his reckless decision. But instead, she stammered a quick and frightened "I've got to go!" before bolting away into the night sky as fast as she could, like she was being chased by demons.

Chat Noir not knowing how he got back home, laid on his dark, blue-sheeted, bed in his yellow and white painted bedroom and stared at his ceiling with vacant eyes. All he could think about was, _she hates me. There is no other reason why she would have run. What did I do to deserve this?_ Thoughts like this kept running through his head until he was taken out of his musings by an exhausted and irritated Plagg popping out from his ring, panting and yelling for cheese. Hazily, Adrian got up and took out some camembert from the mini-fridge, he finally forced himself to get, and threw the cheese to his Kwami then went and laid back down.

A few seconds later Plagg was right in front of Adrien's face, staring in disappointment. "Kid I'm not usually one to agree with Tikki on most matters, centuries together have proven that, but what you did was dumb! It wasn't right and you know it. If Hawkmoth figures out who you are, or Ladybug is, you could be put in danger. I'm not about to lose another kitten. You have to be careful. Why do you think I wouldn't tell you who Ladybug is, even turning away from my one true love, Camembert?"

Beyond irritated, Adrien turned to Plagg and yelled back, "So What! We are always in danger. We are no closer to finding Hawkmoth then we were two years ago. If we knew each other's identities, we wouldn't have to worry about lying to each other or withholding information. We could work together both in and out of the mask. We could help each other from risking our identities to other people. Cover for each other in a pinch. I don't see any downside other then she hates me now that she knows who I am."

Sighing and exhausted from his outburst, Adrien turned his face away from the magical black cat and tried to give that as a sign of "end of conversation" but Plagg wouldn't have it.

"So what!? So what is that you still had each other's back as just Chat Noir and Ladybug. Plus, she is smart enough and strong enough to get herself out of a pinch. You not only could get akumatized by Hawk Moth, and he finds out who you are, and who Ladybug is, and use that against you or Ladybug, but you also broke Ladybug's trust in you and the balance between you. If you two aren't balanced, then things go wrong, and your powers won't be able to work together."

After Plagg's unordinary logical comeback, Adrien had nothing else to say and began to sink further in self-pity. Plagg was right. Now that all his pent-up emotions were gone, he could think a little clearer. He couldn't guarantee that he would never get Akumatized. He couldn't guarantee that he could withstand Hawkmoth's power, that he wouldn't give in and end up revealing who he is, which would put everyone around him as a possible target. Revealing himself also doesn't mean Ladybug will share her burden or responsibilities with him. In fact she may never trust him again. He's a liability and a danger. Turning to Plagg with regret-filled eyes he managed to choke out, "You're right, I shouldn't have done that. I was only thinking of myself, my worries, and loneliness. Now I've ruined everything!" Swallowing his pride and shame, Adrien looked up to his Kawmi and meekly asked, "How can I fix this?"

After finally reaching her bedroom not bothering to de-transform, Ladybug just sat on her bed looking at the floor in shock while the thought kept repeating in her head, Adrien is Chat. Adrien is Chat! Adrien is Chat! After about five minutes of that on repeat then a new thought appeared.

How can this be? How can Chat, her fun-loving, flirty, pun-making partner, be her Adrien? The perfect, handsome, suave, kind, intelligent crush. They were two totally different people. They acted completely different. She was dreaming. This couldn't be real. Maybe if she just went back to sleep and woke up then this all would be a bad dream.

Going to grab her pj's, she realized she was still transformed. Saying "Spots off" she transformed back into herself and attempted to get ready for bed in peace, trying desperately to keep her mind off of what she had just seen.

However, that peace was broken as soon as her Kwami popped out of her earrings. Tikki circled around her head while quietly but clearly muttering, "This wasn't supposed to happen! What if you both get hurt like the last ones? I can't lose another Ladybug!"

That was when Marinette was forced to face the reality that this wasn't a dream, and she didn't know what to do. Her crush and partner were one and the same and now, as the sole Guardian of the Miraculouses, she was obligated to make the hardest decision of her life.

Could she face destroying and disbanding their partnership? Would she be able to find another partner worthy enough to take his place and trust to have her back? Could she face lying to his civilian self, day after day, knowing exactly who he is even after all they have been through together? Understanding she is completely out of her depth on this one, Marinette turned to the only one left with decades of experience that could help her and asked with frightened eyes, "Tikki, what do we do now?"


End file.
